After ten long years
by keepcalm3232
Summary: After ten long years, Annabeth is finally reunited with her father Fredrick chase
1. Meeting her !

Fredrick's P.O.V

Annabeth….. she is all I have been thinking about for the past ten years. Bobby and Mathew probably barely remember her, Helen doesn't really care about her, but she is concerned with my current state. Depressed.

All I have been told is that she is at a camp in New York and is a great hero, Athena has been monthly sending letters, just to let me know that Annabeth is well and ok, although I would prefer her to send the letters herself instead of the Goddess.

One fateful day there was an unexpected knock on the door, when I opened it, I was surprised to see Athena in person.

"Hello Fredrick" she said coldly

"Athena, why are you here?" I was shocked, I was just glad that Helen and the boys were out.

"I am convinced that Annabeth should spend some time with you, but she sees otherwise. Therefore I am inviting you to her home for a week, your whole family is welcome." She said with no emotion

"Thank you for the offer, I accept, are there any other conditions to this?"

"Yes, the mist will be lifted from your eyes, so you will see everything Annabeth and the others do to."

"Others?"

"Yes, you will see"

Well after that I told Helen and the boys that we were going to visit Annabeth, they all knew about her godly side, from stories but never in person do they remember seeing their sister. They were just excited to meet her, Helen was happy for me, but could manage without the experience. Once we were all packed we were transported by Athena in the middle of the woods, was this just a cruel joke to get me excited? I did a 360 degree turn just to make sure, I saw a wooden sign written in something I couldn't read, almost immedieatly and man in a wheelchair rolled down the hill.

I rushed to his side "Are you okay?"

"Oh I am fine, but I do pray to the gods that when Annabeth finds out you're here she won't kill us all" said the man

"Where is she?" I asked desperately

"Well my name is Chiron, activities director of Camp Half-blood, and your daughter is just up that hill" he pointed to the hill with the weird sign

"Put these bracelets on, they will allow you to see through the mist" he said

When I did, I saw him, but he had a horse bottom, and a human top.

"Awesome!" said the boys in unison

"I'm turning crazy" muttered Helen

"Hopefully this will give you a newfound appreciation for demigods" said the centaur while walking up the hill

When we entered there was a big baby blue colored house to our right, a rather odd rock climbing wall that was spouting lava directly in front of us, and a group of "U" shaped cabins.

I was suddenly snapped out of my daze when Chiron said "Chase family, please enter the big house" he pointed to our right.

㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳7 ten nervous minutes later….

We had finally unpacked, and Chiron was going to get Annabeth to come, I last saw her when she was seven, now my little baby girl was a grown woman, and a very accomplished one I hear. I hear the floorboards creek and know that Annabeth is coming in from the porch, "Seaweed brain!, slow down, it is probably just a new camper." That was her voice, she seemed so happy. When she finally came through the doorway she stared at us in shock, then her face became cold and hard, "Father." She stated, then her head slowly swiveled towards Helen, "and Helen" she said it with so much disgust and hatred.

I was not expecting such a greeting, I thought she was going to run up and hug me, then I would get to have her in my arms once again. The boys were simply unaware of the awkwardness and ran up to their sister. "Who are you?"

"we are your brothers!"

"I 'm Mathew!"

"I am Bobby!"

When she finally managed to pry the twin off, she asked simply "Why are you here?", with no emotion in her voice


	2. Daddy's little girl is no more

**I am back! Keepcalm3232 is in the building. You should check my other stuff out. Uncle Rick owns the characters (sadly), at least I own the plot!**

㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴3㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴3㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴0 **Keepcalm3232㈴0㈴0㈴0㈳9㈴4㈴5㈴6㈵4㈶0㈶5㈶7㈶6㈶1㈴8**

Fredrick's P.O.V

"We ALL wanted to see you!" I went over to try and give her a hug, but she stepped back

"Come on wise girl, don't be like that" said the guy I heard Annabeth called Seaweed Brain moments ago.

"Did you do this?" she turned to him angrily, she walked right over, and judo flipped him

She stormed out the house with an angry look on her face, the guy jumped right back up and said "I'll go talk to her." And glanced at me worriedly.

Annabeth P.O.V

I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye running after me, I turned around and yelled "Why would you tell him about camp"

"wise girl, Athena suggested that you see your Father, and I agree, you haven't seen the poor man since you were seven. That is ten long years Annabeth, he wants to get to know you, for one short week, give him that chance"

I glared at Percy then grabbed him by the collar and we kissed passionately, the noise seemed to fade until it was only me and Percy, we both broke the kiss after seven long minutes in Elysium, when we realized it was time for air.

"I can't stay mad at you" I said while lacing my fingers with his

He leaned in for another kiss and said "I Know, race you back to the big house!"

When I beat him (as always ) we were giggling and laughing together until I spotted my father once more.

I glanced back at Percy, he nodded his head, and then I took a deep breath while facing towards my father.

"I apologize for the way I acted, we can hang out after you guys get settled." I said

A smile instantly appeared on my father's face when he said "We already unpacked!, can you show us around?"

"sure" I said

Percy spoke up "I have a class to teach. See ya wise girl" he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Chase family, Bye Chiron!"

"Who was that?" my father asked

"My boyfriend" I replied nonchalantly

"What! , your only a little girl", I was about to say something smart but chiron beat me to it.

"Percy is the best swordsman in 300 year, two time savior of Olympus, and leader of camp, as well as a survivor of Tartarus. I assure you Mr. Chase your daughter is in the best hands even the gods have to offer, Hades, he even convinced Annabeth to let you stay" I smiled

"Are you ready for that tour?" I asked politely while they all stared at the spot Percy had stood in moments ago.


End file.
